The present disclosure is directed to an energy storage product in the form of a battery node system that can be used in a modular manner in an energy storage facility. The energy that is stored in batteries of the storage node can be used in a variety of different scenarios, including applications such as peak-shaving, emergency power, and system stability control with duty cycles ranging from seconds to several hours.